1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a communication apparatus that transmits image information read by a facsimile apparatus or a scanner, via the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
A known communication apparatus as described above takes in or receives facsimile data read by a facsimile apparatus, and attaches the received facsimile data to an e-mail and transmits the e-mail together with the facsimile data.
For transmission using this communication apparatus, a user normally needs to: (1) start an application for setting the utility of an image scanner provided in the facsimile apparatus; (2) input the scan mode, such as reading resolution and reading area, to a computer; (3) give a scan start instruction to the computer; (4) input and store scan data from the facsimile apparatus into the computer; (5) designate a format for filing the stored scan data; (6) retrieve stored scan data and convert it into the designated file to generate an image file; (7) start an application program for transmitting an e-mail; (8) input the mail address of a receiver to the computer; (9) prepare a cover sheet; (10) retrieve the image file and attach it to the e-mail; and (11) transmit the e-mail.
The conventional communication apparatus requires the many steps (1) through (11) in order to attach facsimile data to an e-mail and transmit the e-mail. Therefore, the conventional communication apparatus operates at a reduced working efficiency for facsimile data transmission.